$ \left(-\dfrac{9}{3} \div \dfrac{5}{3}\right) \div -\dfrac{9}{5} = {?} $
First, we can simplify the problem: $ \left(-3 \div \dfrac{5}{3}\right) \div -\dfrac{9}{5} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(-3 \times \dfrac{3}{5}\right) \div -\dfrac{9}{5} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{-3 \times 3} {1 \times 5}\right) \div -\dfrac{9}{5} $ $ = -\dfrac{9}{5} \div -\dfrac{9}{5} $ $ = -\dfrac{9}{5} \times -\dfrac{5}{9} $ $ = \dfrac{-9 \times 5}{5 \times -9} $ $ = \dfrac{45}{45}$ Simplify: $ = 1$